


Trip

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Series: Empire State University stories [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ororo nearly falls head over heels for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by tumblr user cleromancy who was all like “Thororo college AU” when I mentioned my love for the ship a few weeks (months?) ago. Whoo!

The left heel on Ororo Munroe’s favorite pair of purple stiletto boots snaps on her way down the stairs of her 9AM history class.

Ororo pitches forward, arms windmilling about as she tries to snag hold of anything — or anyone — that can stop her fall, but her fingers slide over the railing on the nearby wall as though it’s not even there and at first glance, it looks like all of her remaining classmates are too far away to be very helpful.

Ororo squeezes her eyes shut in preparation for a painful tumble down the stairs and says a silent prayer of thanks to whatever force in the universe was behind her leaving her laptop back in the dorms.

But then —

Ororo doesn’t fall.

She feels the world tilt around her, but instead of tumbling down the stairs, she feels strong hands at her waist. The hands are huge and warm, pressing in against her stomach through the wide black belt cinched tightly around her waist and for a second, Ororo kind of wonders if she’s dreaming this. Because this is a a mandatory history class that everyone hates.

There’s no way that anyone’d stick around long enough to see Ororo fall, much less make it across the room to grab her and break her fall. But then the hand curved tightly around her right side shifts, thick fingers rubbing against the belt and Ororo’s eyes fly open.

Coming face to face with a veritable *god* doesn’t make Ororo feel as though she isn’t dreaming it all, but then her rescuer smiles Ororo nearly melts as he sets her down on unsteady feet.

Big, broad, and blond with strong features and a few days’ worth of stubble darkening a strong jaw, the man keeping a steadying grip on Ororo’s waist is practically perfection. His looks in combination with the gentle smile on his face makes Ororo feel as though she’s about to fall over as her knees go weak, but she forces herself to keep her cool.

Mostly.

"Thanks," Ororo breathes, hearing her voice shake slightly as she looks her rescuer up and down. Taking in the big body in front of her is a treat in and of itself and Ororo allows herself the opportunity to stare, hoping that the student in front of her files it away under her being stunned from her near-fall.

"You saved me." She smiles at him then, reaching up with one hand to tuck several strands of white hair behind her ear that had escaped in the confusion. "I’m —"

Before Ororo can introduce herself, her would-be-rescuer does it for her.

"Ororo Munroe," he says, smile growing impossibly wider. "I know." He pauses for a second as if realizing how his words sound. In the next moment, his smile takes on a sheepish note. "I’m Thor. Thor Odinson. We had our freshman orientation seminar together last year."

And he still remembers her?

The combination of Ororo’s dark brown skin and blindingly white hair means that she’s always easily recognizable, but Thor remembering her after a year is something else. It’s cute. It’s a litle weird. It’s more than a little bit charming though, and Ororo smiles wider in response to Thor’s nervousness.

"It’s good to see you again," Ororo says, meaning every word as Thor rocks on his heels in an utterly charming expression of nerves.

She glances around their now-empty classroom and then, before she can talk herself out of it, blurts out the last thing that anyone would expect her to say.

"Let me buy you breakfast," Ororo says all in a rush as she looks up into Thor’s handsome face and feels the warmth of a heady blush rush to her cheeks. "Not just because you saved me, but you know… so we can catch up." She glances down at where the heel of her boot has rolled to the side of the staircase and makes a face at it. "If you don’t mind waiting for me to change my shoes, that is."

Thor starts nodding his head almost before Ororo finishes speaking.

"I don’t," Thor says. "Mind, that is." He smiles and Ororo can’t help smiling back at him. "Meet you at the cafeteria in fifteen?"

Ororo makes a face at the mention of their school’s less than stellar main source of food.

"Oh no," she drawls, thinking of the car she’s had parked up outside of Holland Hall for the past week. Any chance to get off campus is one Ororo’ll take and stuffing Thor with something that wasn’t premade or scraped out of a can just makes her reasoning feel all the more sound. "Food tastes so much better when you get if off-campus. Meet me by the check in desk for Holland in twenty and we’ll head to the Waffle House or something."

There’s a second where Thor looks at Ororo with a look on his face that’s just stunned. He looks almost though he’s the one that’s worried about being caught dreaming and Ororo almost offers to pinch him.

"You  _do_  like waffles don’t you?

Thor’s smile is open and friendly. His fingers flex, a clear sign that he wants to reach out and touch Ororo, but he pulls back slightly instead of testing the waters. “Twenty minutes. Holland. Got it. I’ll be there.”

Ororo smiles. “Then it’s a date.”

The pink flush that steals across the bridge of Thor’s long nose makes Ororo want to do a little blushing of her own. 


End file.
